


For All Tomorrow's Lies

by Cyn_Finnegan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Correcting Mistakes, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Science Fiction, Time Travel, bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Finnegan/pseuds/Cyn_Finnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "What if...?" AU.  The White Fang won.  Libra and Peacemillion fell to Earth while four of the Gundam pilots perished.  Left alone on the brink of madness, Trowa Barton falls through a wormhole and into an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Tomorrow's Lies

**For All Tomorrow's Lies**

By Cyn Finnegan

 **Summary:** A "What if...?" AU.  The White Fang won.  Libra and Peacemillion fell to Earth while four of the Gundam pilots perished.  Left alone on the brink of madness, Trowa Barton falls through a wormhole and into an alternate universe.

 **Ratings:** T for now; may go up later.

 **Pairings:** Mostly GW canon; 03 x 04, 01 x R, 02 x H, 05 x SP.

 **Warnings:** Sorry, but there's **NO** Relena, Hilde, Catherine, or Sally bashing.  Don't like them, don't read this.  Some slight shonen-ai.

**Disclaimers: Gundam Wing © Sunrise/Sotsu.  Used without permission and not for profit.**

**"White Rabbit" written by Grace Slick.  Used without permission and not for profit.**

********

**Chapter One: Go Ask ALICE**

Stranded in a debris field of mobile suit and mobile doll parts, his own suit, Heavyarms, badly damaged and barely functional, the young man called Trowa Barton sat in shocked silence.  How could everything have gone so terribly wrong?  They'd not only lost the battle and the Earth, but four of the five Gundams had lost their lives, as well.

Wu Fei died the same time as Treize did, each striking a killing blow against the other.  The Tallgeese II and the Gundam Altron imploded within seconds of each other, vaporizing both men.

After losing what little sanity she'd had after her duel with Quatre and hearing of Treize's demise, Dorothy Catalonia perished while still locked inside Libra's mobile doll control room, giggling of how the ultimate victory was hers as she sent a troop of dolls to obliterate the colony Catherine and the Circus were performing.

Duo died attacking Quinze after the bastard managed to get his wrinkly old ass inside a second Vayeate unit and shot down MO-2.  Ignoring Lady Une's pleas for mercy, the Fang's disgruntled third-in-command used the suit's massive beam cannon to shoot the satellite's main power plant, destroying it instantly.  All on board were killed, including Sally Po, Relena Peacecraft, and Duo's girlfriend, Hilde Schbeiker, who was still recovering from injuries she'd sustained in an earlier battle.

Hiiro and Zechs both went out in a literal blaze of glory: Hiiro while trying to keep the Libra and Peacemillion from crashing, and Zechs while trying to stop Hiiro.  They'd crashed into the Libra's main power station, but too late to do any good.  They took not only themselves out in the resulting implosion, but Lucrezia Noin, who'd been on board Libra, relaying video of the battle to all of Earth and Space when her Taurus suit was destroyed as well.

With Relena's death, Hiiro had lost his will to survive.  Trowa knew that feeling all too well.

As for Quatre...

Well, the tow-headed Arabian boy hadn't died from being run through by the Catalonia bitch's rapier.  Quatre's death had been the worst by far, and Trowa knew it because he'd felt every last, excruciating moment of it, too.  The young life of Sandrock's pilot ended as his mind burned out from the empathic backlash of 22 million souls perishing at the exact moment Libra and Peacemillion crashed planetside.

Oh, the body still breathed, and its heart still pumped blood, but it was only a cast-off husk.  Quatre's mind, the beautiful, brilliant mind behind those serene turquoise eyes was no more and the gentle, guileless soul who fought to preserve life had gone.  Before his end, though, Quatre finally said the words the British boy had longed to hear since recovering his memories...

" _I love you, Trowa..._ "

Hearing the declaration again, Trowa's resolve broke and he began to sob, lost in his own madness as his mind finally snapped and his heart broke once more.

" _ **WHAT MORE CAN YOU STEAL FROM ME, HUH?!**_ " the Heavyarms pilot screamed to an uncaring universe.  " _ **YOU TOOK MY PARENTS AND MY NAME, THEN MY COMRADES, MY SISTER, AND NOW MY FRIENDS AND MY WORLD?  HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKING TAKE AWAY FROM ME?!  WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!**_ "

It was then that Trowa realized the Universe wanted his life, too.

Heavyarms' AI, ALICE, chose that moment to "speak" up.  "She" turned on the frontal display, and that's when he saw it, the way out of this life of misery and pain.  It was a wormhole just big enough to push his dilapidated, battle worn suit through.  He had just enough fuel to reach it, and once it swallowed him, he could self-detonate from there.  He would be with his beloved Quatre soon.  Hell, Heaven... it made no difference to him as long as he was with Quatre...

The wormhole swallowed him, and as he fell, memories flashed through his brain and he heard an ancient song by a pre-Colony band called Jefferson Airplane...

 _"One pill makes you larger_  
_"And one pill makes you small,_  
_"And the ones that Mother gives you_  
_"Don't do anything at all._  
_"Go ask Alice_  
_"When she's ten feet tall._  
_"And if you go chasing rabbits_  
_"And you know you're going to fall,_  
_"Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar_  
_"Has given you the call._  
_"Call Alice_  
_"When she was just small._  
_"When the men on the chessboard_  
_"Get up and tell you where to go_  
_"And you've just had some kind of mushroom_  
_"And your mind is moving low._  
_"Go ask Alice_  
_"I think she'll know._  
_"When logic and proportion_  
_"Have fallen sloppy dead,_  
_"And the White Knight is talking backwards_  
_"And the Red Queen's "off with her head!"_  
_"Just remember what the dormouse said:_  
_" "Feed your head, feed your head, feed your head!" "_

***

Some hours later, the British pilot opened his eyes and immediately regretted it.  He didn't know how he could still be alive, but he knew he was.  With a killer migraine pounding away behind his emerald green eyes, his head hurt too god-damned much for him to be dead.  He was lying on Peacemillion's floor, but how?  The space battleship had been destroyed...

Moments later, he heard a familiar voice shout at him "Trowa Barton, you _asshole_ , don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

***

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: The first part of this one is set in the canon divergent universe, while the last is in the canon.
> 
> This one might very well be a one shot, but it's not depending on reviews.
> 
> If I do decide to continue it, it may be a while before I post another chapter, and the reason is that I would like to get some of my other projects out of the way. I've got this fully plotted out in my head (where I plot out most of my stories), so I know where this one is going. Please, just be patient.


End file.
